


【莫雙薩】宵夜時間

by B_jin



Series: 【魅魔雙薩】現代宗教AU [7]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 人類驅魔師札特x魅魔雙薩的現代宗教AUFrancesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩沒什麼內容，就是打炮，加一點談情說愛時間線是札特已經收了雙薩兩人作為使魔後一陣子的故事





	【莫雙薩】宵夜時間

非人生物其實是不需要那麼多睡眠的。

作為職業驅魔師的Mozart很清楚，但在半夜起床上廁所時，撞見兩只端坐在沙發椅上、睜著發光紅眼的魅魔而嚇得大叫那又是另一回事了。

「我的老天呀——！」金髮男人這回是真的受驚了，捂著胸口，滿臉怨懟地瞅著一副事不關己模樣的Salieri們瞧。

「您在做什麼？」  
年長的那位開口問道了。  
Francesco和Antonio動作一致地扭頭眨眼，像在欣賞又像是疑惑般將眼前人類豐富的表情及誇張的肢體動作盡收眼底。  
當他們瞳孔上的血紅完全褪去時，看起來便沒那麼駭人了，Francesco咯咯低笑，Antonio的嘴角也微微勾起，看著一臉窘迫的Mozart露出玩味的神情。

「睡不著？要來做點什麼打發時間嗎？」

Francesco問——不，其實也不能算是問。Mozart分神地想，在魅魔兄弟撲向他時，他明白自己根本沒有拒絕的權力。  
男人瞇起雙眼，張嘴迎來了今晚的第一個吻。

+  
就像飲酒一般。  
魅魔的吻是那樣使人陶醉而欲罷不能。Mozart讓Francesco將他溫柔地平放在地毯上，Antonio則從旁替他褪下身上多餘的服飾。  
短暫的過程裡，金髮男人早就不爭氣地硬了，下身灼熱疼痛，急躁的模樣惹得Salieri兄弟又笑了。  
「看來有人等不及了。」  
Francesco單手掰開早已自主在淌著魅魔淫液的肉穴，翹高臀部將Mozart硬挺的柱身埋入體內；Antonio也為之效法撐開了雙腿，跪著跨過金髮男人的面頰，小心翼翼地坐了上去。  
「嗚——」  
Mozart的鼻腔剛好抵在Antonio豐腴的臀瓣之間，尚還有呼吸的餘裕。滿室魅魔們釋放出的誘人香氣，他被Salieri兄弟牢牢壓制在身下，完全失去了抵抗能力，只得伸長舌頭、吸允舔舐起較為年幼的那位穴口邊的皺摺。

「嗯啊…哈啊……」  
「哼嗯、嗯嗚……」  
兩道黏膩細長的呻吟如二重奏般相應和著。Antonio似乎非常滿意Mozart的表現，在舌肉完全進入後喘息聲逐漸變得不再受控，他伸出雙手與Francesco十指緊扣，忘情地胡亂呼喊著眼前與身下人的名字。

「Mozart，您的這裡——似乎還得再加把勁。」  
相對於小Salieri的歡愉，年長的那位似乎就不甚滿意了。彈性而緊實的腸腔緊緊包覆住在裡頭一顫一跳的粗長陰莖，Francesco熟練地扭動著腰肢吞吐柱身，飽滿的臀肉則狠狠地打在囊袋上，比起說是Mozart在進入Francesco，事實更像是後者正以屁股強上男人。  
Francesco欲求不滿地親吻著Antonio，為了Mozart小兄弟的不爭氣刻意歎息。  
而這樣明顯的挑釁，Mozart是收下了。  
一雙手突然緊箍住年長魅魔的盆骨，重重下壓。突如其來的上頂加上外力施加，硬是逼出了後者拉長的幾聲低鳴。「……這樣才對嘛。」Francesco舔了舔唇，滿意地哼氣，接著垂首銜住手足的乳尖細細研磨，無奈——卻又飽含愛意——地取笑著堂堂一個百年魅魔，竟會為了一根人類舌頭失心瘋成這副模樣。  
「兄長、兄長不也是嘛……」Antonio氣惱地反駁，他正在露出原形，額頭前的錐形尖角與細長肉尾正自偽裝的人類皮囊中鑽出。  
這是他舒服得完全放鬆警戒的前兆。

Francesco以前便曾為此叮囑過他那太過單純的手足了，但當對象是眼下這個金髮男人時……這事似乎就不再那麼重要。

好可怕。  
Francesco意識到自己竟有那麼一瞬間卸下心防，他恐慌地絞緊後穴，讓Mozart在悶哼聲中達到高潮射進他的體內。  
這個人類就像慢性毒藥一樣，正一點一滴地侵蝕著他與Antonio。  
年長的魅魔自然明白，若是沒有完全榨乾Mozart的任何一絲精力與壽命，是無法在實質意義上填飽肚子的。那他們現在究竟在做什麼呢？無法進食的性愛使他感到茫然與陌生。面前的Antonio注意到了他的兄長異色眼眸中的困惑，了然地壓低腰桿緊緊擁抱住對方。  
「魅魔與魅魔之間的交合是無法作為能量來源的。」Antonio邊喘息邊說，用著在場唯一一名人類聽不懂的惡魔語言。Francesco蹙眉，不太了解自家弟弟為何突然提及這種無聊常識。  
「那Francesco哥哥為何還是那麼喜歡與我纏綿呢？」Antonio不死心再次提點，沒料想到平時精明的手足也有腦筋轉不過來的時候。

「您愛上Mozart了。就和愛我……及我愛Mozart和您一樣。」

他看著Francesco眨了眨眼，看著Francesco抿起雙唇，最後看著Francesco會意後脹紅了面龐，像個情竇初開的年輕人類般，羞赧地撇過了腦袋。  
Antonio很慶幸Mozart現在看不見。因為他自己也不禁紅了耳根，嘴角完全無法掩飾喜悅地露出稍嫌愚蠢的幸福微笑。

「……看到了相當罕見、很好的表情呢。」  
「您也是呀。」

若是談及性愛，魅魔一定是屬經驗壓倒性豐富的族群，更何況是像Salieri兄弟那樣生活超過百餘年的個體；但要說到情愛嘛——這下他們可有些慌了手腳了。尤其對象還是人類！驅魔師人類！  
「真是瘋了。」Francesco用惡魔的語言嘟囔，拍了拍Antonio的腦門。他還打算開口揶揄兩人一番，卻被腿邊突然響起的悠揚旋律擄去心神。

Mozart正以行動抗議自己被忽略與欺壓多時的不甘。

Antonio注意到身下的金髮男人手裡正握著隻眼熟的錄音筆，是對方隨身攜帶的驅魔道具之一。當聽到Mozart親自譜曲的樂章後，Francesco和Antonio都要化成灘水了，軟下了身子完全停止動作。  
金髮男人趁機用手推開Antonio，接著側身將Francesco也制服在地上。

「太過份了！大師們自己玩得這麼開心的樣子，還盡說些聽不懂的語言！都欺負我！太過份了！」  
總算把身上兩坨不輕的大肉團扒下來，滿臉Antonio體液的Mozart氣呼呼地說，委屈地一手一個將癱軟的魅魔們翻過身背對自己。他還在Francesco的體內，後者正呻吟著顫抖雙腿，卻沒有力氣多做反抗。  
「快停止那個……」Antonio從旁求饒，眼眶憋得泛紅，快感順著耳廓蔓延至大腦，他的下身一陣灼熱，在未多經觸摸的前提下完全勃起了。

「恕我拒絕，大師們這次真的太壞心眼了！」  
Mozart是真的挺生氣的，更多地或許是吃味。他向前繼續挺入Francesco的腸道深處，同時將手指放入Antonio如沉熟漿果般飽含汁水的穴口中。「我知道您們感情很好，但是也不能這樣排擠我呀！」  
「嗯——嗯啊、請、請等——嗚——Mazart！您誤會了——！」  
哭笑不得，習慣了主導地位的魅魔們可不擅長這樣被動、任人予取予求的姿勢。他們低喘著，於音樂聲中完全暴露原型，連翅膀也在肉體進出間頂了出來。Francesco的惡魔圖騰就在尾椎處，現在正被Mozart撒氣般擰著。年長魅魔肆意驚呼，緊抓著Antonio的臂膀完全沉淪在單純性愛的歡愉間。  
而Mozart哪會獨優Francesco呢？他揪住Antonio的細長肉尾含入嘴中，模仿口交的樣子吞吐，甚至咧齒輕咬。Antonio的耳尖又紅了，但這次不單只是因為害臊，Mozart注意到他和Francesco的惡魔尖耳朵都在不自然地瑟縮抖動，他看向被自己扔在一旁、無限單曲循環播放的錄音筆，明白了究竟是怎麼一回事。

「大師們真的很喜歡我的音樂呢，雖然很開心，但我都要嫉妒了喔。」他無奈地笑著說，透過電子產品錄製而略微失真、效果大打折扣的驅魔聖樂，除了能暫時驅散無實體的穢物及小惡靈外，面對Salieri兄弟們這樣的高階魅魔，實在不會造成多大影響，頂多就是不舒服罷了，哪能像現在這樣動情地張著嘴、闔不攏雙腿隨他擺弄。  
「不只是這樣的……」Antonio將臉埋進臂彎間，整個人幾乎匍匐在地上，僅翹高臀部貪婪地吞吃著人類驅魔師那被上帝親吻過的手指。「兄、兄長就很喜歡您…不單單只是因為您的音樂。」  
「閉嘴，Antonio。」  
一旁的Francesco以粗尾巴抽了出賣自己的手足一下，「別聽他胡說，Mozart，去翻Antonio的床頭櫃，那裡還塞著幾張你之前拍的個人照片。」  
「阿——這事兄長明明答應我會保密的！」

看著不顧及顏面完全拌嘴起來的魅魔兄弟，再度被忽視卻也享盡迂迴表白的Mozart內心百感交集，他退出Francesco的體內，湊上前安撫性地吻了吻雙方滾燙的面頰。「好了，請別吵了。」  
金髮男人漾起滿足燦爛的笑容，用手摩挲魅魔們生得位置近似的黑痣。他讓Francesco弓起膝蓋仰躺、Antonio則壓在其上，同時露出開闔鬆軟的魅魔穴口。「我呀——最喜歡Francesco和Antonio你們了！明明是惡魔，卻是少數能真正理解我和我的音樂的存在。不管是哪位，我都真的好喜歡好喜歡！所以你們可不能為了我吵架！」  
Mozart誠摯而坦率地說，重新將硬得發疼的陽具輪流刺入兩只魅魔緊靠在一塊的後穴中，熟門熟路地碾過兄弟倆的敏感帶。  
他善於歌頌愛情和一切美好事物，他是真的很喜歡Francesco和Antonio。儘管一開始簽署使魔契約時，只是保持著有趣及庇護他倆不受其他驅魔師迫害的想法，但在日漸累積的生活中，除卻約定好的精液糧食外，他更想與他們談天、討論音樂、做些無關緊要的小事或是充滿愛語的肌膚之親。  
他想要與他們生活。

「我愛您、我愛您——」  
Mozart就要將兩只魅魔操成熟透的番茄了。Francesco痛苦地摀住雙眸、Antonio則眼眶盈滿羞澀。「太多了……」他們哽咽著說，不論是真切的情感抑或是樂章中的音符，都太多太多了。  
「Wolfgang……」  
他們無意識地呼喚著金髮驅魔師的名字，兩具美好的非人肉體緊擁在一塊，承受身後人的進出。Mozart趁勢用手指按摩著Antonio敏感的背脊與肉翅的相連處，逼得後者在無止息的喘息聲中達到高潮，射在Francesco及自己的腹部上。  
射精後的Antonio氣喘吁吁、渾身無力。Mozart的精液混合魅魔淫液蹭滿了他們的大腿跟臀肉間，Antonio體貼地用手幫助Francesco，兩人的尾巴纏成了一團。

「Wolfgang，請您吻我。」小Salieri回首央求，語氣裡甚至參雜了點撒嬌的味道，短髮魅魔恍惚地示意金髮人類湊向前來與之接吻，在唇齒相依之間交換愛意。  
「嗚姆、啾——」惡魔的舌頭可比人類長得多，抵著後者上顎的敏感帶，色情地發出啾啾水漬聲。Mozart從中嘗到了一點甜，不確定是魅魔本身的氣味抑或是下午茶時的糕點，因為接著他在Francesco的口腔內也嗅到了些。

「Wolfgang。」  
高潮後的Francesco語氣低沉沙啞又飽含磁性，他慵懶地瞇起眸子，任由鬆脫的後髮尾披散在肩頸及地上。「吻我。」他說，比起請求倒像命令。Antonio可愛死這樣的Francesco了，在Mozart準備親上去前，便紅著臉強吻過去了。  
「好奸詐——那本來是我的！」Mozart抱怨，卻一點也沒影響好心情，他再次發洩到Salieri兄弟們的腿肚和肉穴內，覺得心滿意足、精疲力竭。驅魔師關掉聖樂，硬是把吻得火熱的Francesco和Antonio強行分開，擠進兩只魅魔的懷抱間。「阿——地板好硬！膝蓋都蹭紅啦！」人類驅魔師故作委屈地向兄弟倆討了好幾個獎勵性質的親吻，Francesco將口鼻探入對方金黃色的髮梢間輕嗅。「我可以抱著你和Antonio回床上。」年長的魅魔提議，收穫他的人類一個不滿的小眼神。

「我自己走就行了的。」興許是擔憂面子掛不住，Mozart努著嘴果斷回絕，賴了幾下便準備坐起身來。「好啦，洗個澡，我們該睡——嗚？Antonio？大師？」

話還沒說完，Mozart便被一旁的小Salieri再度壓回地面，抬頭對上兩張舔舐著唇角、飢腸轆轆的面容。

「您在說什麼？」

Salieri兄弟露出貪婪滲人的笑容，眼瞳在幾經縮放後化作非人的愛心形狀。Francesco的粗尾巴向一邊甩去將錄音筆砸碎，Antonio匐下身囚住了Mozart。

「夜晚才正要開始不是嗎？Wolfgang。」

End

**Author's Note:**

> 【後記】  
> 「活該。」  
> 「誰讓您這樣惹我們。」
> 
> Francesco和Antonio一左一右地坐在床緣，欣賞扶著酸疼的腰桿連聲哀叫的人類驅魔師。


End file.
